


On the run, now and forever

by DigiDreamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Getting Back Together, M/M, On the Run, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Returning Home, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDreamer/pseuds/DigiDreamer
Summary: Hawkmoth finds out his son is Cat noir....he kidnaps him then-- ah now, can't spoil everything gotta read to find out!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> And dark shit..
> 
> Don't like, Then why the fuck are you reading this or are even on my account?!

Chapter 1: Hawkmoth's Kitten  
I do not own the characters or Miraculous LB in anyway this is made for mere interest of people or creepy people like me who like this stuff.... Please do not sue me

Hawkmoth kept Aidren warm under layers of fine blankets..... to think that his own son was cat noir... he sighed as he stroked the blond hair of the young sleeping teen, he needed to punish his son-- but for what? he could've gotten his son on his side long ago.... but he knew that he was defiant so no doubt he wouldnt have bowed down...... yet even though he thought about it and the many times he was under stress.... he never akumatized him..... he kept aidren in his room, he forced him to do everything perfectly as a way of training him... but as most cases training a cat is harder done then said....if only he had known that his son WAS a cat sooner he wouldve trained his son harder.... he wouldve never beat his son.........or would it be better if he called him a kitten.....Hawkmoth chuckled to himself and softly moved his hand to his sons face and scratched his chin, getting a purr in response..as he lifted his head-- "my dear kitten, sleep and rest....everything will be okay" was it....was Hawkmoth lying to himself..... no-no he wasnt it WAS going to be okay he was going to protect his son... now that he had him... he could really train him into submission this way...... or he could lock him up and lead ladybug to him take her miraculous and then end her.... then he could train his son-- no the real question was how was he going to train Aidren WITHOUT hitting or beating him but... perhaps he could do something more....? hormones would no doubt get the best of hi--- "No, I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that...and defintly not with my own son...but he doesn't know its me........and I could just use a few...toys....instead--with how fragile he his no doubt he would enjoy it the same..... and keep him blindfolded-that would just a wonderful-- nnngh I cannot be thinking nor saying this.... this is my son.... but---" he mumbled and looked at his son "He is Gabriel's son NOT Hawkmoths~" he moved his finger and summoned a few things for the small blonde kitty cat in his grasp.....

When aidren awoke he felt a soft vibration throughout his whole body....his legs tied apart and his hands above his head blindflolded and a thick ball like thing in his mouth, last thing he remembered was that he was fighting, he got pushed down, his ring was stolen.... then he heard something about whoever bring him to Hawkmoth... then he was knocked out.....wait---WHERE WAS HIS CLOTHES, he started squirming like crazy but that only cause a lot more vibrations .... it was a mistake but he let out a moan...the vibrations felt so good yet he knew this had to be wrong....he felt someone start petting him.... he wanted answers but it only came out muffled....He needed release as well but something was stopping it... then he heard that both charming yet malicious voice of hawkmoth... "good morning, kitty cat.... or should I say Aidren, according to this magazine and all the posters around paris you are verrrryy famous...." .... "mmmgh...hmpgh" Adrian wimpered, soon Hawkmoth had his hands rubbing on his stomach and chuckling.... "mmmmmm?" "don't be shy just a few moments ago you were moaning.... need me to up the vibrations a bit~" Aidren didnt want to.... but it did feel nice.... so he slowly nodded-- he almost regretted it but feeling that strong vibration felt nice so he just caved... hawkmoth smiled at this and giggled as he started petting him softer and turning the vibrator a bit lower and setting the remote down and refused to turn it up higher.... his new pet would have to earn it after all-- Aidren wimpered when he felt the vibrations go down... "WHAT IS WITH ME!?" Aidren asked himself silently "if you want more, you have to obey me~" that was all Hawkmoth said before turning the vibrator off completely and leaving him alone... Aidren whined trying to hawkmoth to come back... Only to be responded with "now now kitten... I will be right back I just wanna get a few more toys then if you behave while I am gone then I shall give you all the pleasure you desire" Aidren nodded shyly as he heard the door shut..... It only took an hour and Aidren had fallen back to sleep and another hour later hawkmoth came back, and he removed the blindfold and ropes, also removing the cock ring, and vibrator- Hawkmoth Smiled as his pretty little kitten adjusted himself on his side to sleep more comfortable.... but his reaching around just showed that he was a cuddlier in his sleep... And Hawkmoth was really temped to join him-- but instead he decided to give him a large cat plush. Which The young teen tried to wrap his whole body around, the cat plush, Hawkmoth listened to the gentle purring....and then smiled as he put a choker on Aidren... "a tracking device and a shock collar in one-" he started rubbing his kitten's chin "- you wont be able to escape me cat noir..... but I will let you go back to your 'normal' life for awhile... well after you awake and get dressed" he kissed the kitten's forehead. Another hour passed and Hawkmoth let Aidren go... but he would wrap him back up and comfort him.... 

After all his dear little "Buggaboo" would no doubt reject him this valentines day.... and he would make sure of it-- Aidren was his kitten and he would keep it like that...... even if it meant...getting more frisky with his son...no no... EXPECIALLY if it ment getting more frisky with his kitten.... 

"Just await your next vist with me~"

and await he did--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... Aidren goes back to hawkmoth.... But, why is he so thin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own MLB And if you do not like dark shit... Stayvtge fuck away from my fanfica

Chapter 2:Sex With Malnourishment

Aidren had been refsing to eat for two whole weeks now since he got home... Plagg had noticed and tried to get him to eat... but with no luck- After what happened between him and Hawkmoth he never Forgave himself for caving in and letting him touch him... What would he have done... Tied up and at the mercy of a freakish villain who know knew his real identity..... So he refused to turn back into Cat Noir..... Plagg needed to find Ladybug and warn her or at least warn her kwami to inform marinete ... But Aidren refused to let him..... But damn Natalie noticed this as well and even told his father.... But its not like he cared... He only every cared when he was near death or missing...THEN he showed signs of care!, "he is only using me to get more famous!, to get more money!" He sobbed into his pillow many times... Plagg there to comfort him.... His father didn't care or maybe just didn't notice until about a day ago when while about to walk outside he got very lightheaded and nearly fell, luckily he didn't pass out but his father, his bodyguard and Natalie ran up to him.... And his dad caught him.... And carried him to his room even though he kept insisting over and over that he was in fact fine--but.... Now he was forced to stay in his bedroom.... But even though he knew it was dangerous... He still refused to eat... His dad never talked to him... He couldn't see Ladybug.... So he just laid in his bed and slept most of the time .... But he had enough-- he wanted comfort from someone he knew would give it to him.... Hawkmoth... He opened his window and crawled out and ran away.... No one would care-- but he knew hawkmoth would come to him and take him away..... He would obey hawkmoth's every command as long as he was promised affection.... Yet he still wanted hawkmoth to hurt him... Tie him back up- hell he wanted hawkmoth to just take away his pure innocence of virginity just the image he drew in his head of Hawkmoth ontop ramming into him... as he was clinging on the sheets and blankets the best he could with his hands tied.... Swiftly moving in and out of him yet being rough...dirty talking him-- he got so lost in his thoughts to the point where he found himself in an alley way... That's when he hid and yelled out for Hawkmoth..... It appeared that he heard him indeed since an akumatized person knocked him out and took him back.... And Hawkmoth laid him down... Yet he didn't do anything.... As hawkmoth relaxed next to him... Petting him "my dear sweet kitten... Why have you starved your self..." Adrien woke up slowly, seeing hawkmoth made him smile... Then he frowned since he knew hawkmoth would want his question answered... "I starved myself... B..because no one cares about me... Only my looks... And fame.... And my dad only cares about me when I screw up....do something correctly...or if I am near death...." Hawkmoth kissed the blonde's forehead and said "you made the right choice to come back to me.... I would never treat you like that, well as long as you choose to behave" His green eyes looked up and gently said "I will obey you and behave.... But I want you to promise me that you won't push me away.... Even if I do mess up-" Hawkmoth chuckled..."My dear if you want i can just go ahead and pleasure you now~ you would have to be blind folded however" Aidren nodded adjusting slightly to sit up a bit "so kitten.... Are you sure that you want to give your self up to me forever?" Aidren nodded again and wimpered wanting hawkmoth...."patience kitten.... You know I have to blindfold you... I can't have you finding out who I am... even though I know I can trust you .... Still for the best" he rubbed his blond hair and got up.... Grabbed the fabric and tied it tightly around his eyes... But hawkmoth started questioning if he should really do this to his half starved son... "Mmmm" Aidren wimpered again.... "Okay kitten..." He transformed back to Gabriel and stripped the smaller and much thinner boy... He rested him on all fours and quickly pushed himself inside of the small hole. Aidren screamed at first but soon turned into strong moans, hawkmoth rubbed his sides while fucking him mindless to sooth him a bit... "Gnnn-" A noise of pain... He stopped "shhh, you okay kitten.... Your stomach getting the better of you?" Aidren nodded "y..yea hang on let me settle for a second..." He knew he shouldn't of started this while the boy was malnureshed, he started rubbing his stomach to help .... Aidren nodded an ok so hawkmoth continued but he went slower... He didn't want his kitten sick.... "N..no... Go a...ahead.... I will ... Be fine~" hawkmoth listened and went quicker as soon as both of them came he pulled out and transformed back "Hawkmoth--" "I would prefer 'Master' kitten" Hawkmoth purred into his ear... "Master... W..was I okay for my... First time?" Hawkmoth chuckled and kissed the blindfolded cat "very well... But next time we do this will be after you gained a bit of weight back and get back onto a normal eating schedule... Okay?" Adrien nodded...anything for Hawkmoth.... "Anything you want to eat right now?" He asked while removing the blindfold "mm... Can I have some honeydew master.... Its soft and I hurt" he mumbled, hawkmoth nodded "okay, I will run and get a few things for you.... Along with the honeydew..." But first he sat his kitten. On the floor so he could change the sheets.. And that's when Aidren got a good look of the room... It was a bedroom, very purple,grey, just dark colors and many butterfly patterns around... Although it was dim... He could tell there was white what wasn't from the butterfly stuff... He yawned cutely as he was lifded back into the bed and covered up "I promise affection as long as this body is for my eyes only..." Aidren nodded

He was now a pet and he would accept that....

But plagg was searching for Ladybug... And he would find her-- to him, Hawkmoth had kidnapped his finder and he was going to get him back-

No matter the cost


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC, DONT SUE ME
> 
> and if you don't like the dark shit in this story... Next time READ THE TAGS then get the fuck off   
> the story

Chapter 3:Comfort of a Moth's Wings and the fear of a Hawk's Talons

Adrien awaited holding his stomach.... hawkmoth came back in with honey dew and yogurt.... he ate quickly... and with hawkmoth's attention, plagg was the last thing on his mind... shame it was the opposite with the little guy.... he had searched almost all over town.... it was a shame..... Luckily he always had ladybug or master fu to get help from.... plagg turned and saw the said ladybug fighting, "go on little butterfly" "LADYBUG!" She jumped "Plagg!?, where is Cat Noir I had tried to get ahold of him--" "I am sorry but I need to say this, Cat Noir is Adrian and Adrian was kidnapped by hawkmoth!, to make matters worse he was starving himself... And..and.. By doing that even if he had me he would be too weak to fight!!" "Plagg.... We need to return to Master Fu..." She grabbed him and jumped off... "Tiki, spots off!" She became Mariette and busted through the door "Master Fu!" "Ladybug... You seem--" Plagg suddenly spoke "Cat Noir was kidnapped by hawkmoth!" Master fu looked at them.... "This is really bad.... I think you should call the others" he walked to the box and opened it.... "Take them all back to your allies, hawkmoth cannot harness the power of destruction!" She grabbed them all "thank you master Fu!" Plagg looked at him "plagg.... I would ask for you to stay, but we need all hands on deck right now. I trust you... Don't let me regret this..." plagg nodded "if it means saving Cat Noir...." They ran off..... First to Aliya.

Meanwhile Adrian was sitting on his knees at his master's feet "another failure....." He growled "M..Master.." "Yes kitten?" He asked slight confused "Master, if its okay with you I could go out there and fight along the Akumati-" "No....Or At least not now, you are too weak to fight them.... You only ate some fruit and drank some water today...." Adrian nodded as he was lifted and carried off...

Ladybug Decided to make everyone patrol different areas, if they found anything they would keep notes and meet back up in an hour by the Eiffel Tower, she also told them that is was Adrian missing and not Cat Noir, Only Aliya really knew they were the same... Rena Rouge, had found that Adrian's window was open from the inside.... And his foot prints lead into a alley way quite far from his house, she also found that Cat Noir's ring was where the last   
Akumatized victim was.... "An hour already Geez I Barely found anything...." They all met back up, and Queen bee spoke first "okay, so I questioned Nathalie, his body gaurd, and his father..." "What did they say?", Ladybug asked She sighed "Nathalie said Adrian hadn't eaten in a few weeks after missing for an almost full day... His body guard said that Adrian nearly passed out before leaving to school before the day he went missing, And his father said that Adrian had been sleeping so they didn't notice he was gone at first" Ladybug sighed, so Aliya spoke next "Since Noir was missing, I looked for clues about both, Adrian's window was opened from inside which leads me to believe that he left on his own. To prove my point his foot prints lead into ally way... And I found--" she pulled out Cat's ring " This, which where the last Akumatized victim was" Carapace said "i found a few stray un-evilized akuma's floating around" Ladybug froze, "But they looked as if standing guard then they saw me and left" Queen bee gasped "Did you at least follow them?!" "No I had to take a quick brake.. I was running low, You know how that goes Dudettes" ((a-n:IT WAS THIS MOMENT THE AUTHOR RELEASED THAT CARAPACE WAS THE ONLY MALE AT THE TIME BECAUSE CAT NOIR WAS BEING A SLUT FOR THE ENEMY)) "uhhh Lady bug, I think we maut tell them beforehand--" Ladybug nodded "Rouge knows the details but I need to you all to know" they all looked at her "plagg came up to me and told me Cat's real identity, you know each others identity but not mine or cat's so I need to tell you, As long as this doesn't go around..." They nodded "I am Marinete, and Cat Noir is----Adrian Agrest-- I tell you this because if we find him.... He won't be in a pretty shape.... And depending if we find a harmed Adrian...or an Akumatized Cat Noir.... We need to stay strong"

Adrian had eaten a slighter stronger meal then just fruit, hawkmoth thought it would be harder to train him yet no matter what he stayed by his master's side or at his feet.... "Kitten, your friends are looking for you" "I don't care...they can't find us" he rested his head on his master's shoulder "you don't wanna go home at all?" "No, if i am noticed by anyone, word would spread quickly to my father since I am missing" Hawkmoth chuckled then started petting his kitten "are you tired?" Adrian nodded "then get some rest if I need you I will come and get you" Adrian let out a yawn and let his master cover him up "I am going to get you more clothes kitten.... But some that would fit my taste for you" Hawkmoth left and Adrian Fell Asleep.... He entered back into his office as Gabriel "Natalie, i need you to buy a few things..." He wrote a quick list with Sizes and handed it off 'I do hope my kitten enjoys his new clothes...' 

Returning back Hawkmoth had a bag of clothes, Adrian sat up. "Kitten, i want you to take a bath..." Adrian wimpered out "do i smell, master?" Hawkmoth chuckled "No, No, kitten... Nothing like that, it will help relax you.... Don't worry though, master will be with you" Adrian Smiled as he was taken away and bathed by his master.... But the clothes that he was given... Black Shorts, a Black Cropped Tube Top.... Leather Wrist Cuffs with paw prints.... "Thank you master, I will get dressed right away--"


	4. Hi....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh

I'm sorry I havnt been updating but I lost a family member in January and havent had any energy to write, I am working on the next chapter and hopefully will get it up soon in March.... Sorry


End file.
